Embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
With the merits of small size, light weight, low power consumption, etc., LCD (liquid crystal display) devices are being diversely used in many fields, including the notebook PC and monitor markets.
An LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit. The backlight unit supplies light to the liquid crystal panel, and the light is transmitted through the liquid crystal panel. Here, the liquid crystal panel controls the transmissivity of light to reproduce an image.
Backlight units may be categorized into edge-type and direct-type units according to the arrangement of the light sources. An edge-type light source is disposed at an edge of the liquid crystal panel, and a light guiding plate is disposed at the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel to guide light supplied from the edge of the liquid crystal panel toward the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel. A direct-type backlight has a plurality of light sources disposed directly behind the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel, and the light emitted from the plurality of light sources is supplied directly to the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel.
Light sources used may include EL (electro luminescence), CCFL (cold cathode fluorescent lamp), HCFL (hot cathode fluorescent lamp), and LED (light emitting diode) light sources. Among these, LEDs are favored for having low power consumption and outstanding light emitting efficiency.